My Starlight
by Jemlela
Summary: Lela is in college and things for her are going completely wrong
1. Starting college

Lela

Being in college and majoring in elementary education is hard enough.

Times are changing, Kimber is marrying Rio and I am so happy for her. Shana is married to Anthony Julian and they have a daughter Jacqui. Aja is pregnant with a baby she is calling Brit. Aja also runs a school for performers called Starling. Most of my sisters attend there. Some of us were too old, when she started it; others are not interested in performing. I am not into performing, but I won't turn it down either.

I have my own apartment at the college, since I have been on the dean's list. I have always been on the Dean List, even when I was back in High School. I am enjoying having my own place. I miss having my sisters around, but I am enjoying the privacy. I just wish my friends who like to use my apartment, would not use it so much.

The only thing is between school and my friends always at my apartment. I have been stressed out lately. I just wish I could tell them not to come over so much. I am thinking of pledging a sorority at school. But all that will do is add more stress to the situation I am already in. Lately, I have been having chest pains. When I saw the doctor on campus, "He said it was from stress." He also asked me did anyone in my family have heart problems. I didn't know what to say, so I told him not that I know of. I couldn't tell him that I was a Starlight Girl and don't know my parents or their medical health.

I don't want Jerrica to know about the trouble that I have been having lately. All she would do is make me move back home, so that she can keep an eye on me.


	2. Pulled over

Lela

So I did decide to join the sorority, though I don't even know why. It has been really rough. HELL WEEK has been just that, every time my phone rings, I just about jump out of my skin. Saturday was my one free day, no homework and no sorority sisters. My sorority sisters don't know that I am or more like I used to be a Starlight Girl. I figure that if they knew they would think one of two things. Either I can't cut it or they would feel sorry for me and therefore take it easier on me.

I promised a couple of my sisters, my foster sisters, that I would take them to the mall. I should have said No and take the day to rest. But I didn't. So I was driving home, with Ashley, Marianne and Terri. All of sudden behind me I see lights flashing. I pull over. Two cops, a woman and a man, ask us to get out of the car. I got out and Ashley came out my door as well. I opened the back door and Marianne and Terri got out and stood next to us.

"Have you been drinking?" The man cop asks.

"No sir, not a sip." I said.

"Are you willing to prove it?" The woman cop asked.

"Yes." I replied.

They gave me a breathalyzer and I passed.

"So tell us why, were you swerving." The man cop asked.

"Was I? I didn't notice. I guess I have been a little a nervous lately." I said.

"Does anyone else here drive?" The woman cop asked the others.

They all shook their head. The woman cop offered to drive us home since they didn't want me driving. The woman got in my car and drove while her partner followed. When we got home, my sisters all ran into the house. A few minutes later Jerrica came out.

"Hi what is going on here?" She asked the cops.

"The woman cop spoke, "This one was swerving all over the place, and so we pulled her over because we thought she was drunk. Except she passed the breathalyzer test, we then realized she is not drunk, but we couldn't allow her on the road like this, so we gave them a ride home."

Jerrica took the keys to my car from the officer and thanked her for bringing us home. After the cops left Jerrica looked at me and asked, "So why were you swerving?"

I guess my nerves were more shot then I realized, but I couldn't tell Jerrica why I was so stressed out, so I just shrugged.

"Well, I don't want you driving like this. Stay here tonight and maybe things will be better in the morning." Jerrica said taking my keys inside.

Now I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to.


	3. Lela The Accident

Lela

I spent this past weekend at Starlight Mansion. It did feel good to be home again. I had almost forgotten about everything. Almost being the key word there. Since I live on campus, I don't do that much driving. As a part of my class, I have to contribute 75 hours to an elementary school. We pulled the class out of a hat and I got first grade. Today I have to put in a couple of hours at the elementary school.

After I put in my hours at the school, I was driving back to campus when I started to feel really weird inside. Next thing I knew the car had crashed into a telephone pole. I was semi-conscious. I was rushed to the hospital. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousnesses at the hospital was that male officer from Saturday wanting a blood test run to see if there was anything that might have caused me to crash.

I woke up a little while later, as I opened my eyes all I could see were machines that I was hooked up to. I don't know what happened or how I crashed.

To be continue


	4. Jerrica The Accident

Jerrica

I picked Mindy and Tenisha from school. Aja was already home. Britt is getting bigger and getting harder on Aja to carry her. Mindy and Tenisha ran up to their rooms to start their homework. Most of my older girls, who live here, are out. Some of my oldest girls have chosen to move back home. I am happy to have them home. The phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Jerrica Benton?" The caller said.

"Speaking, who's calling?" I replied.

"This is Nurse Riggs with LA Hospital. Your name was on an emergency contact card for Lela Johnson." The caller said.

"Lela? What Happened?" I asked.

"I can't say over the phone." Riggs said.

I hung up the phone and went to find Aja. I found her lying on the couch.

"Aja I have to go. Something has happened with Lela." I told her.

"What happened?" Aja asked.

"I don't know, I just got a call from the hospital." I said.

I left for the Hospital. I tried not to think about it, pay attention to the road. When I arrived I went to the reception desk.

"I am Jerrica Benton. I was called to come here." I said.

"Ms. Benton, I am Nurse Riggs this is Dr. Cahallan. We need to talk with you about Lela." Riggs said.

"Ms. Benton lets go in here." Dr. Cahallan said.

We walked into an office and I sat down in a chair across from Dr. Cahallan. Nurse Riggs stood behind me.

"Lela was in a car accident. She suffered a heart attack and passed out behind the wheel. Lela suffers from a heart murmur. Basically it's minor. Except stress must have made it worse, bringing on the attack." Dr. Cahallan.

Heart murmur, Heart attack, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"When she wakes up, we will let you know and then you can go in. Now she is still sleeping." Dr. Cahallan said.

I left the office and went to the waiting room until I could see Lela. I called Aja and let her know what happened. I told her I will keep her informed.


	5. At the Hospital

Lela

I slowly began to wake up; Jerrica was sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Hi," I said softly. "What happened?"

"Oh, Lela you're awake, thank goodness." Jerrica said.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You had a heart attack and crashed into a telephone pole." Jerrica said holding my hand.

"A heart attack?" I said.

"You have something called a heart murmur. It's minor for the most part. Stress must have brought on the attack." Jerrica said.

The doctor came in to check on me.

"Did you feel anything before what happened today?" The doctor asked.

"I have been having trouble, but I went to the clinic at the University. They said it was just stress. When can I go home?" I explained.

"It probably is, except for the murmur had caused trouble. Between the two, it must have been what caused the heart attack. Tomorrow hopefully." The doctor explained and then she left.

"I want you to move back home." Jerrica said.

I didn't know what to say. I don't really want to move back home and be under their constant watch. The cop from the other day and the one when I first got to the hospital came in.

"Your toxicology report came back clean and the doctor filled me in on what happened." The cop said.

Jerrica and I just looked at him.

"I have talked to a judge. He suspended your license, so please hand it over." The cop asked.

"It is suspended, for how long?" I asked.

"Three to six months depending on how your health is." The cop said. "Any more problems and you may lose your license for good.

This can't be happening I thought.


	6. What about the others

Jerrica

After the cop left, the doctor came in to take Lela down for more tests. I called Aja to inform the others of what is going on. I couldn't believe this was happening. She is only 19. If this could happen to Lela, what about the others, what health risks could be ailing my other girls that we are not aware of. I saw Dr. Cahallan.

"Dr. Cahallan, I was wondering what symptoms I should look for, for any major illness." I asked.

"Are you concerned about Lela?" She asked.

"Yes and no. I have 13 girls at home of various ages. I know nothing about their health." I said.

"Have the girls had any major illness so far?" Dr. Cahallan.

"Lela had dry pneumonia when she was 15. But the rest of the girls for the most part have been pretty healthy." I said.

"If you're worried, we can do a complete physical on the others to see if their health is at stake." She said.

"Please, I don't want find out to late that something has been wrong." I said

"We can talk about that later. Why don't you go in and see Lela. If her test results are good, she can go home." Dr. Cahallan.

I went into see Lela.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired." She said.

"When they release you, I want you to move back to the mansion." I said.

"I can't. Now that I can't drive, I have to stay close to school." Lela said.

"Fine, lets compromise. How about you come home on weekends?" I told her.

"I can live with that." Lela said.

Dr. Cahallan came back in. "How would you like to go home?"

"Really, I would love it." Lela said jumping out of bed.

"Is it safe for her to live alone, in her apartment at the college?" I asked.

"She will be fine, if she sticks to her medication." Dr. Cahallan said.

I checked Lela out of the hospital, dropped her off at her apartment and went home. I am seriously considering having all the girls health checked out.


	7. Sorority

Lela

Jerrica dropped me off at my apartment at college. I had missed roll call with the sorority I was pledging due to the fact that I was in the hospital. I just hope that the older "sisters" don't kick me out because of it. I had told Jerrica that I was going to rest but I can't. I walked down fraternity lane, which is where all the frat houses are. I ran into a guy from my Education classes, Steven.

"Where have you been? You missed roll call. Stephanie is really upset about it" Steven asked me.

Stephanie is the one in charge of the sorority I am pledging. Steven pledged a fraternity last year, so he knows what goes on. Steven is also Stephanie's brother.

"I was in a car accident; I had a heart attack and crashed my car into a telephone pole and was just released from the hospital." I said.

"I can talk to Stephanie, explain it to her." Steve asked.

"Okay, I guess. Listen I had my license suspended, because of the accident. Can I catch a ride with you to the elementary school for my internship?" I said.

"Yes, I will take you." Steve said and then we walked to the sorority house.

"Sis, I brought Lela." Steven said to Stephanie when we walked into the house.

"Where have you been? You missed roll call." Stephanie said angrily.

"Sis, relax. Lela couldn't help it, she was in the hospital." Steve said to my defense.

"The hospital? Why?" Stephanie asked.

"I was in a car accident." I said.

"We will let it slip by this time, don' let it happen again." Stephanie said to me.

At the end of the week, I will know if I made it. Then I can really rest without the stress. I have to spend the weekends at home. I can't tell Jerrica about pledging. If she knew, she would want me to quit. Especially if that type of stress is what caused my hear attack.


	8. Getting in

Lela

Well I made it through the pledging stage and became a sorority sister. It was over now and my stress can be greatly reduced. However, I lost my license permanently after I had another attack. I was sitting at the dinner table and I was having a lot of chest pain. Because of it, I spent the weekend in the hospital and that was why I lost my license.

While I was in the hospital, Jerrica came to see me.

"Why are you so stressed out?" She asked.

"It's just school and things." I said.

"What things?" Jerrica asked.

"I am in the middle of pledging a sorority." I said.

"Pledging a sorority is that what bring on your attacks." Jerrica asked angrily.

"Jerrica please don't be angry with me. Sororities are a part of college life." I said.

Jerrica was still angry; she thought I was jeopardizing my health. We sat their in silence, she was mad but she isn't going to leave me alone in the hospital. Jerrica left to go to the cafeteria; while she was gone Steve and Stephanie came by to see me.

"We heard you were back in the hospital." Steve said.

"We are here to let you know that you passed and that you will be a sister." Stephanie said.

"I passed great." I said excitingly.

"Yes, so get better, so we can have the ceremony." Stephanie said.

Steve and Stephanie left. I laid there thinking about how I got through it. Jerrica came back to see me. I told her I got in. She wasn't all that pleased, considering she thinks that pledging was how I ended up in the hospital in the first place.


	9. The Party

Lela

I have managed to hide the fact that I am a Starlight Girl from my sorority sister. Tonight, I am going to a party there. I got dressed for the party and went downstairs. Jerrica was playing Monopoly with Terri, Mindy and Tenisha.

"I am leaving now." I said.

"Who's picking you up?" Jerrica asked.

"Actually, Becky said she would drop me off on her way to the diner." I told her.

My sorority sisters have been a touchy subject with Jerrica, since my heart attack.

"Come on, let's go." Becky called running down the stairs.

"Drive safely Becky." Jerrica called after us.

When we arrived at the house where the party was being given, I thanked Becky for the ride.

"How will you get home?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll manage." I said.

I waited for Becky to drive away and went inside. Steven met me inside.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure."

Steve and I danced for awhile. There was alcohol being served. I knew better then to drink for 2 reasons. One I am under age and two I can't mix alcohol with the medication. Steven and I danced for awhile.

"Come let's get out of here." Steven asked.

I was going to leave with Steven when I noticed someone else getting ready to leave and get behind the wheel of a car. He had been drinking; I can't let him get behind a wheel of a car. I went over and took his keys.

"I'll drive you wherever you want to go." I said.

"You can't drive, you lost your license." Steven said.

"I don't care about that." I said.

"Give me my keys." He slurred.

"I can't do that." I said.

He came after me; Steve stepped in to protect me. They got into a fight and I got knocked into the table and the beer went flying onto me.

"Go and sleep it off." Steve said to the other guy, he then came and helped me up.


	10. The diner

Becky

Becky

I work as a waitress in a diner. I had dropped Lela off at her party, went by the mall to pick up a new outfit I have been saving up for, and then I came to work. I am working the night shift and won't get off till 3 in the morning. Jerrica hates that shift, but more she hates the idea of me driving at 3 in the morning. I just started my shift when I saw Lela and some guy come in. She was drenched in something. I went to seat them.

"Hi Lela, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Here's an idea don't ask." Lela replied.

"Is that beer, I smell? You haven't been drinking have you? Jerrica would have fit and your not suppose to mix your medication with alcohol." I said.

"Yes its beer, and no I wasn't drinking. I tripped and fell into the drink table." Lela said.

My manager Pete came up behind me.

"If you want to get cleaned up, there is a shower in the back." Pete told Lela.

I couldn't let Lela put that dress back on.

"Lela, I picked up a new outfit at the mall tonight. You can borrow for it for now." I said.

I went to my car and got the outfit for Lela. She took it and went to take a shower to wash the beer out of her hair, before Jerrica finds out what happened. Lela has been walking on egg shells around Jerrica since her heart attack. Jerrica means well, when it comes to all of us, but she can also tend to be overprotective and that can be annoying.

"Hi, I am Steve. Thanks for your help." The guy Lela came in with said to me.

"I'm Becky. What happened at the party?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. You sound like you know her." Steve said.

"I should, she is my sister." I said.

"Sister? But she is." Steve started to say.

I could tell that Steve didn't know anything about her.

"Lela is my foster sister. We are Starlight Girls. Didn't Lela tell you?" I told him.

"No. I don't how she managed to get through hell week, without revealing that piece of info. It still doesn't explain her freaking out tonight." Steve said.

"She freaked out?" I asked him.

Steve then told me about what happened at the party and how Lela ended up in the drink table. As I listened to him talk. I wonder if I should tell him. Lela will kill me if I do.

"If you know why she freaked out. You have to tell me. I know my sister and she'll kick Lela out of the sorority for tonight's incident." Steve said.

Should I tell him? It meant so much to Lela to get in.

"I can't tell you. However, I can tell you this. 16 years ago, something happened and it left Lela with no parents. That is when she became a Starlight Girl. I know for a fact that the incident was in the newspapers." I said.

There he can investigate if he wants to. I didn't really tell him anything. My manager let me take my sister home.


End file.
